Aiko's Diary
by Ultimate Black Diamond Otome
Summary: Aiko's been acting weird lately. The other day she is fine, the next she's weird. Kouta must find a way to know why she became like this and return her back to normal. The key is her diary!
1. Episode One!

**Episode One! Aiko and pools and diaries!**

* * *

It was early in the morning when a commotion was starting in A Class. Murmurs of the same name were filling the classroom

"Aiko-san sure is taking part of this"

"Of course! Didn't you read that? All members are required to join?"

"Kudou is our pride when it comes to swimming"

... and other chit chats about her

"Ohayou! Arre? yuuko, what's up?" Aiko greeted then asked Yuuko who's near her. Her response was only her pointing at the poster on the wall

_'Swimming Tournament:_

_All members of Swimming Club are required to join, and other students from all levels are welcome too! An olympic-like contest between Fumizuki Academy's swimmers._

_Prizes:_

_- 3 month worth worth meal tickets_

_- Remedial Classes-free for 2 months, effective even defeated on ST War (Summoning Tests War)_

_- Plus 10 points on selected subject's score_

_When? Next week, 2pm'_

"Wow, those prizes sure are cool!" Aiko exclaimed

"Well, we won't tell you to join since you were required to join" Yuuko told her with a smile.

* * *

**Meanwhile~ In F Class,**

"Is there anyone going to join?" Yuuji, as F Class rep., asked the class who were 30% paying attention and 70% not

Minami raised her hand "I know how to swim, but since all swimming club members are in, I don't know if I match for them" she shrugs her shoulder

"A great time to get swimsuit shots eh? Muttsurini?" Akihisa elbowed Kouta which made his nose drip blood as he nodded

"By the way, you should join Minami-chan, there's no harm in trying" Himeji persuaded Minami and she gave her a smile

"You're right Mizuki. So Yuuji, I'm in!"

"I might as well join too" Hideyoshi stood up smiling

* * *

FAST FORWARD! After Class

Ooshima-sensei, the Health and Physical Education teacher, called out through the speaker

"Swimming Contest Participants, please proceed to the pool with your school swimsuits. And the students who will watch, you all can come too"

Aiko was already dressed in her swimsuit in the changing room when this was announced

_'I wish to see him soon. Well, I know he will come because of girls in swimsuit. Still perverted as always. But as he always claims, he has no interest. Whatever, ittekimasu! (I'm off for now!)'_

Outside the changing room,

"M-Muttsurini..." Akihisa pulled Kouta to the slightly opened door of the room.

"...so~ W-what about Kudou Aiko staying there in her swimsuit?" Kouta said trembling as he plugs his nose with tissues

Then something caught their attention

"Muttsurini, is that a diary?"

"... too classy of her"

Kouta's sharp eyes noticed every single thing Aiko did. The way she occasionally stops and held her pen real tight as her hands were shaking. He can't admit it to himself, but he really is worried on what caused her to that state. She is usually cheerful and energetic but now she looks so gloomy.

"Muttsurini, let's go" Akihisa stood up followed by Kouta.

"Muttsurini" Akihisa started as they walked through the hallways

"...un?" (A/N: Similar to 'hmm?' I just got influenced by the Light Novels :P)

"Remember Kudou-san's shoukanjuu on the test of courage?"

"...Yes (drip drip drip/nosebleeds)" he was nosebleeding because he remembered the part where her shoukanjuu stripped

"I-Iie! I mean the noppera-bou (Faceless ghost)!"

"...Huh? Oh yeah"

"D'you know why her shoukanjuu turned out like that?" Kouta just shook his head. Not bothering to think since by judging Akihisa's looks, he knew the answer to his own question

"Yuuji told me that 'if she doesn't have a face, maybe she doesn't want others seeing her real self.'"

"... so you're telling me that her pervy self is to hide something to herself? Like those characters in romantic stories that is really outgoing but is heartbroken inside?"

"Does she even have a reason to be heartbroken?"

"..."

They were already by the pool when their conversation ended

"Sorry for the wait!" Minami called out with Hideyoshi and Aiko beside her

Hideyoshi's attire you ask? He is in his trunks and has a towel hanging over his neck. The two sides of his chest covered like usually parodied in the anime. This made Akihisa and Kouta thrown by the force of their own nosebleed

"... I don't mind this kind of end" Kouta murmured and passed out with a smile on his bloodied face

"N-Nooo~! Muttsuriniiii~!" Akihisa isn't nosebleeding as hard as Kouta is so he crawled to him and cried like an idiot he was

After a few moments, a crowd of girls kidnapped Hideyoshi and made him wear a shirt. We don't know why but that's how things are

* * *

(Akihisa'a POV)

"Okay is everyone here?" Ooshima-sensei asked and all of the participants said 'Hai!'

"Good, okay first five to try. From second years." sensei looked at the students in front of him and started pointing some

"Kudou" Kudou-san looked shocked as if she wasn't paying much attention. I wonder what's gotten into her? I can't read muttsurini's face here, he's too good in holding that poker face for a while now. Kudou-san walked to the side of the pool where they were going to dive from. She positioned on the far left side. Forgive me, I don't know what is that called (A/N: I used Akihisa's idiocy here! XD For I don't really know what that is)

"Shimada" Minami walked beside Aiko as they whispered about things that can't be heard from here

"Kinoshita" Hideyoshi with a down look on his face, walked beside Minami. Come to think of it, his ane-ue (sister) didn't join?

"Shin'no (Niino)" then a purple haired girl walked beside Hideyoshi, one more left!

"Koyama" so the last one was that cross dressing fag, Nemoto's ex-girlfrined. 1 student from A Class, 2 students from our class and 2 from C Class.

"Ready?" the swimmers went to their diving position and I noticed Muttsurini isn't on my side anymore, he is busy taking sexy shots while the girls (A/N: he counted Hideyoshi as one) prepare for a dive

"GO!" their reaction time were fast that they dived in about the same time.

As expected from a swimming club member, Kudou-san was taking the lead, followed by Hideyoshi. Sugoi! Way to go my bride! Then the violet or purple or whatever colored-hair, then Minami and Koyama was in a tie.

"Kudou! Kudou!"

"Hideyoshi! Hideyoshi!"

Those were the names that were most called out. And oh! Look! Hideyoshi and Kudou-san were off to a return lap. Hideyoshi only a feet away from Kudou-san.

"First! Kudou Aiko!" Ooshima-sensei said which made the crowd roar

"Second! Kinoshita Hideyoshi" then it's us, boys', turn to cheer

"Third! Koyama Yuuka"

"Fourth! Shimada Minami"

"Fifth! Shin'no Sumire"

Muttsurini returned to his seat breathing heavily. Looks like he lost a lot of blood again

Then another five were set to practice. The first five went out to get changed and not so long they went back.

"Hello~ Yoshii-kun, Muttsurini-kun!" Kudou-san in her usual cheerful manner, greeted us with a smile

"Omedetou, Kudou-san" I congratulate her and she bowed her thanks. And glared bitterly at muttsurini. O-oi~ That's creepy. She must've noticed me looking at her so she cleared her throat and smiled again

"Mattaku~ How stubborn of you muttsurini-kun." she said in such a childish manner

"..." muttsurini remained quiet as he scanned through the pictures. Kudou-san shrugged and went to her chair and...

"Muttsuriiiniiii!" I shouted at his ear

"Nanda!? (What!?)" I pointed to Kudou-san who was talking to Ooshima-sensei. Looks like she was going home.

"... I don't care about her going home" do these two had a lover's quarrel or what?!

* * *

(Aiko's POV)

I was going home now. Well, I don't have anything to do at school and... I can't stand him anymore! What happened? I don't know either. These past weeks I felt like being annoyed with him and with myself. I feel like that Minami-chan being annoyed in Yoshii-kun.

My house isn't so far so I reached it in no time.

Shoes.

Shoe rack.

Walk to my bedroom.

Throw my bag.

Get my diary.

Well, I only use this to write my feelings down. Especially for Muttsurini-kun who doesn't even notice that.

_'I don't want to sound so dramatic, but I think my heart aches for some reason. I feel so empty and stupid now. Why would I even bother get to his attention if he doesn't even look at me even if I'm in front of him. Like what happened today. Fufufu... I know I won't win for those other girls so yeah. I won't bother now. If he's not going to notice me, I'm ignoring him as well!'_

I closed my diary shut and hid in under my pillow.

* * *

The next day... Day 2 of swimming practices!

(Narrator's POV)

The girls were in the changing room now, getting ready for the next practice. Today is the day when the teachers decide who's going to join the tournament and who's not. They're eliminating students from all levels until there were only eight left.

The noise of girls chattering were heard on the hallways too. And again, the ninja pervert, Kouta, was hanging on the ceiling outside the room and is ready taking pictures. Unknown to him...

"Sensei, give me permission to summon" a familiar voice said from behind

"I give access to this battle"

"Arigatou, sensei... Summon!" then a shoukanjuu in sailor uniform that wields a battle axe appeared with a dead serious look on its face.

"Tsuchiya!" the girl called out

"...dare ga-?" he looked behind him to see Aiko standing with her hand on her waist and a serious look like the one in her shoukanjuu

"If you're going to peek. You must at least defeat me!" she challenged. Her score still not shown, the numbers are still running so it's a mystery what her score is

"...summon!" his shoukanjuu appeared

Subject: Health and Physical Education

Fumizuki Academy, F Class, Tsuchiya Kouta, 524 points

vs.

Fumizuki Academy, A Class, Kudou Aiko, 583 points

Aiko smirked as her shoukanjuu thrust to him.

"...Accelerate" his shoukanuu was about to pierce her shoukanjuu with its kodachi but her shoukanjuu dashed to her side and while his shoukanjuu was standing still beside hers, it took the opportunity to hit it with her axe deducting 530 points from his shoukanjuu

"It's my win then!" Aiko said as the summoning field disappeared.

"...how in the-"

"Better luck next time-" she walked passed him and stopped before entering the changing room

"-Tsuchiya Kouta" then she entered the room and Kouta, with a shocked expression, was dragged my Iron Man

* * *

(Akihisa's POV)

Muttsurini missed the fun! The girls were more competitive now and now's when they're going to eliminate some.

"So, these are the 8 that will participate in the tournamanent"

"Blue Team: (Second Years)

Shimizu Miharu

Kinoshita Hideyoshi

Kudou Aiko

Shimada Minami

Red team: (Third Years)

Kogure Aoi

Nanami Kenichi

Natsukawa Shunpei

Ichihara Ryoujirou"

Oh? So one of the Tokonatsu duo find his way to the finals? Impressive! Then I saw muttsurini with a zombie look on his face.

"Eh? Doushita no? Muttsurini?"

"...Iron man" he simply answered. Which means!

"Who did you fought this time?"

"... Kudou Aiko"

"What subject!?"

"...Health and P.E."

"W-w-w-w-waaaait! She defeated you on that subject?" This is so unbelievable! He can even defeat her AND the teacher. But now he... Just what the eff?! He sat beside me and started telling his story

"...She had 583 points while I had 524. But know what's weird? She didn't call me the name she usually calls me"

"You mean the 'muttsurini-kun'?" he nodded

"...she called me by my full name just like how I call her"

"That's weird.. Oh there she is!" I noticed Kudou-san was already changed in her school uniform. She looked at our side and quickly looked away as she got her bag and left.

"...I think I have a mission Akihisa" arre? What do this mean?

"What do you mean?"

"...I'm going to know what's wrong with her. And... I think I need your help"

"Eh? Boku?"

"...yes. I need you to make her leave her house and leave the diary in her room"

"Why do it have to be me!?" if this is Yuuji I'm talking too, maybe he had his gag face on now and say words that are really going to make me agree with him. But still, muttsurini here looks really worried about her. Hehehe...

"Muttsurini, why won't you admit it already? You like Kudou-san!"

"...n-no! I just d-don't prefer that side of her!"

"The way you strongly deny is suspicious too"

"...t-tonikaku, (Anyway) I'm going now, you go distract her!" then he left.

* * *

(Akihisa's residence)

(Akihisa's POV)

"Hello? Hideyoshi?"

_"Nanja? (What is it?)"_

"Muttsulini needs our help" actually, he asked me only... Hehehe. I don't think I can do this alone. And I asked Yuuji for some strategy and Hideyoshi is perfect

_"What do he wants me to do?"_

"Well, it's-" Oi! Yuuji! Don't steal someone's phone when he's still talking!

"Here's the plan, (mumbles) Aiko and pretend (whispers) then Akihisa and I will (blabbers) Got it?" I barely understand anything, you idiot. But I think Hideyoshi will get that

_"Got it. Expect me there in 5 minutes"_

* * *

Six minutes later...

(Narrator's POV)

"I'm here!" Hideyoshi greeted as Akihisa open the door

"So, let's commence operation lure out Aiko and steal diary?" Yuuji asked

"Yeah. I informed muttsurini of your plan and is waiting outside Aiko's house"

"We only have one chance so we must not fail" Hideyoshi informed as they nodded to each other and left the house.

* * *

Time: 6:27 pm

"On my mark, Hideyoshi."

Hideyoshi then do something with his hair.

"Aiko!" he called out using Yuuko's voice and what he did with his hair was the change of hairpins in place. Aiko dashed out of the house, knowing Yuuko's personality. She opened the gate as she stepped out

"What brings you here Yuuko? You could've just called me"

" 'Tis... Ah, I mean, It is important so come with me" he said as they walk outside. As they reached the next three houses or four, two boys in black come out of nowhere. One grabbed Aiko's hands and put it behind her with such force while the shorter one made her breathe the sleeping drugs.

Aiko struggled but it was no use since the one holding her is too strong and she is immediately put to sleep.

"Hoo! Never knew this will be so easy" Akihisa claimed as he removed his mask

"Sa~ What are we going to do with her then?" Hideyoshi asked redoing his hairpins back to place

"We can't let her in Akihisa's because her sister is there. So mine's fine since... Well, I don't think Shouko will be there" Yuuji said with him carrying Aiko on his back.

"Let's go then. And let's catch up with muttsurini" - Akihisa

Right after they locked the door from Yuuji's bedroom from outside and tied Aiko to the chair, they ran to Aiko's house and saw Kouta, in his ninja gear, under some random tree on Aiko's house's garden.

"... no one aside from Kudou is in there. So we can safely get inside" Kouta simply said as he lead their way inside her house and to her bedroom immediately

"Where would she hide the diary?" Akihisa asked while searching Aiko's bag

"If her pen is still here on the bed, maybe her diary is..." Yuuji said as he lifted Aiko's pillow and found what they were looking for. Hideyoshi snatched it and browsed through pages

"Looks like there weren't much entries here." Hideyoshi said as he was running his eyes through the pages and stopped at the last entry she wrote. "Guys, I think this is the answer to why she was acting so weird" he said as he showed them her yesterday's entry

_'...Fufufu... I know I won't win for those other girls so yeah. I won't bother now. If he's not going to notice me, I'm ignoring him as well!'_

The three looked at Kouta who was looking down.

"Oi, muttsurini. You okay?" Yuuji asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"... I think so. I never knew she... well, felt that way"

"So, to get this straight muttsurini, do you like her?" Akihisa asked kneeling down on the floor to look at Kouta's eyes

"... maybe"

* * *

A/N: Yosh! Next chapter is going to be short. Maybe? :P The tournament's next! Hope you like this minna! ^O^ Reviews are welcomed. Add to favorites are most appreciated :D


	2. Episode Two!

Episode Two! Aiko and Muttsurini and the Swimming Competition!

* * *

After the trio got what they wanted. They went to Yuuji's house and find Aiko still sleeping.

"She is not a light sleeper huh?" Hideyoshi said

"Or it's just Yuuji's bed is so comfy" Akihisa said bouncing himself on the bed only to be pulled away by Yuuji

"What the heck Yuuji!?"

"Do you want to wake her up or something you idiot!?"

"...you guys who were shouting are going to wake her up" Kouta said sitting on the bead beside Aiko and received evil grins from his friends which made him blush for a second

"... a, anyway, we should return her now" he said standing up. Yuuji picked Aiko up and they walked to her house quietly and placed her on her bed

* * *

A week has passed fast and it was the day students and even teachers of Fumizuki Academy was waiting for! The Swimming competition between second year students and third years.

"Welcome, teachers and students! I'm Shin'no Sumire. Since I wasn't selected to be in the eight that will participate today, I'm going to be your commentator. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! (Nice to meet you) Here beside me is the Second year's head teacher, Takahashi-sensei!" Sumire greeted and the crowd clapped. Takahashi-sensei just bowed her head slightly before talking

"May I call on the participants. Please welcome, the second years or the blue team!" then Miharu, Hideyoshi, Aiko and Minami entered.

"Miharu will do her best for onee-sama!" Miharu said as she ran to Minami and hugged her

"Yaaaah! Get off Miharu!"

"The third years or the red team!" then Aoi, Kenichi, Shunpei and Ryoujirou entered. One of the Tsunekawa duo, Shunpei, glared evilly at Aiko which made her roll her eyes and mouthed him 'puking-guy'.

Meanwhile, on the audience' seats;

These were their arrangement:

Yuuji-Akihisa-Kouta

"Oi, you see that?" Yuuji asked Akihisa and Kouta

"What she meant by 'puking guy' is the time he vomited due to how disgusting he looked like on the test of courage, right?" Akihisa asked and Yuuji nodded. They looked at Kouta who has his eyes locked on Aiko murmuring "... I have a bad premonition about this"

"What do you mean muttsurini?" Akihisa asked and Kouta just shrugged his shoulders.

The match was decided randomly. two from the blue team, and two from the red team. And the first match was...

"Round One! First match. Kudou Aiko vs. Ichihara Ryoujirou" Takahashi-sensei and Sumire called out on the same time. The one who will win this will proceed to the next round.

They both positioned to the diving spots. Flashes of camera were seen everywhere and cheers of each others name were heard.

"You won't win against you sempai, kid" the third year said to Aiko who just smiled at him

"You'll see, I'm from the swimming club after all!"

"GO!" then they dived at the same time. Both were doing good and when they are going on for a return lap, Aiko pushed from the wall off faster than Ryoujirou does so that makes her get into the lead.

"Winner! Kudou Aiko from Second Year Class A!" Takahashi-sensei announced as she was congratulated by her classmates as soon as she left the pool.

"You're not going to congratulate her muttsurini?" Akihisa asked his friend who was busy messing off with his camera again

"... nope. Maybe later if she won the tournament"

The game goes on until there were only two remaining.

Match two: Hideyoshi won over Kenichi

Match Three: Miharu lost to Ryoujirou

Match Four: Minami lost to Shunpei

* * *

Round Two!

"So Hideyoshi and Kudou-san we're our candidates huh?" Akihisa stated the obvious

"...curses" Kouta mumbles under his breath

"One of the Tsunekawa duo won." Yuuji said rubbing his chin

"Kudou-san will be the winner for sure!"

"No, the third years, especially Natsukawa won't give up that easily. He has a grudge on Kudou after all" Yuuji said which got Kouta's attention

"... you mean, that? When she and I faced him on the haunted house?"

"Yes. You guys humiliated him too much. Well, I don't think Kudou will let her guard down like that"

"We'll be right back!" Sumire said and that is the signal of break time for all of them there

"... here's your towel Aiko" Shouko handed her friend's towel who she just smiled at her and drank some water

"Is something wrong with you and that pervert from F Class?" Yuuko asked her drinking friend who eventually spat it out

"W,what are you talking about!?"

"I mean, when you had the time you will go to him and tease him or whatever, right? What happened?"

"Well... (sighs) he's just going to ignore me anyway, so why bother?"

"...so you're giving him up?" Shouko said out of the blue

"What d'you mean?"

"... I've been troubling Yuuji ever since. And even though I know he's just going to run away from me or wish to send me away, do I even stop? I know he cares about me and maybe, someday, he's going to notice me and maybe, if I'm lucky enough, he'll fall in love with me the same way I was." she monologued and it made the two hang their mouths open. It was the first time they heard her say such a long sentence and with feelings!

"erm erm (clears throat) I think Shouko is right. Who knows how that perverted ninja feels towards you? Maybe you got him worried about you with that attitude of yours"

"Fine, fine. But still (flashbacks the last shoukanjuu fight with him) I don't think he'll forgive me after what happened back there"

"...back where?"

"Oh, yeah, I haven't tell you yet, well it's the time when blah blah blah blah blah"

"... then apologize"

"(sighs) Okay then" she stood up to walk to Kouta's seat but unfortunately...

"Swimmers, please get ready and stand by at the pool side" Takahashi-sensei informed the swimmers

"...Yuuji" Kouta called

"What is it?"

"... listen to this" He handed him his mini recorder with headsets in. He listened and recorded the conversation the A Class girls just had.

"O...kay... I'm touched" Yuuji said with a light blush on his face

Round two, this one, it's a two vs. two!

Hideyoshi and Aiko vs. Aoi and Shunpei! Position: Hideyoshi-Shunpei-Aiko-Aoi

"You're that tea ceremony and gymnastics girl right?" Aiko asked, though it was pretty obvious she was the one they bumped at on the near checkpoint at the haunted house too

"Hai. And you're that cute nosebleeding boy's girlfriend"

"N, no I'm not!"

"... no she's not" Kouta said to himself

"Whatever"

"Whatever! Go back to your club and just have some tea" Aiko teased

"You're going to pay from what you did to me last time" Natsukawa muttered to her to which she just stick her tongue out at him

"GO!"

Aiko and Shunpei swam at almost at the same speed, though Aiko was a little ahead of him. Hideyoshi was right behind Shunpei and last one was Aoi. Then it was their turn to push off the wall. When they were all halfway near where they started...

"Gah! (blurblurblurb)" Natsukawa reached for her foot and pulled it hard, like when she tiptoed so much, which caused her to have cramps. He pulled her low enough to not be able to breathe normally. Unfortunately, no one saw what he did because it was too fast and because the splashing covered his crime. Aslso, they don't know if it was Natsukawa or Aoi who would do that. Albeit Natsukawa was the obvious choice.

Natsukawa finished the race first then he smirked to his partner, Yuusaku Tsunemura as they snaeked out of the place. Followed by Hideyoshi and Aoi. Hideyoshi looked around to see Aiko is still not off the pool. Both the watchers and commentators/ judges were startled at Aiko not moving.

""Muttsurini!"" Both Yuuji and Akihisa exclaimed when their friend, even though in his complete uniform, jumped in the middle of the pool and rescued Aiko. He put Aiko's arm over his shoulders

"... hang on there Aiko" he whispered to her and for the first time, he called her by her first name. But too bad, she is unconscious for the time being.

Some of the students were asked to leave the place, call the teachers or stay in their classrooms and they left the people who were acquainted to Aiko.

Both Akihisa and Yuuji helped Kouta from the pool, Yuuji picks Aiko and Akihisa pulled Kouta up. Hideyoshi got a towel or two for Aiko to lie on.

Shouko, Yuuko, Minami and Mizuki ran towards them and Yuuko knelt beside Aiko's foot and massaged it.

"... she's still not awake" Shouko said glaring at Kouta and everyone else glared at him too.

"... okay fine! I'm going to do it!" Kouta blushed as he leaned to Aiko's face. He pinched her nose and performed CPR as their lips locked to each other.

A few moments later...

Aiko immediately got up and coughed water as she panted heavily.

"Sa~ Are you feeling better now?" Hideyoshi asked who was behind her and she nodded as a reply. And in front of her was Kouta sitting and looking down to the ground.

"Let's leave them for now" Minami said as they walk to the door but they were peaking through it.

"...A, Aiko... I'm sorry" Kouta said still not looking at Aiko

"For what? I don't want to be exaggerated or what but I think I owe you my life now"

"... for being so stupid!" he answered back as he hugged Aiko

"... I'm sorry for hurting you, Aiko, I just... well... I don't know how to express myself to you." Aiko smiled and closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I never knew that a perv can be so lovable" she pulled from the hug and came face to face with him seeing her crying tears of joy

"... please don't cry, Aiko" he said as gentle as he can and wiped her tears. As he done so, he lifted her chin and slowly leaned to her. She closed her eyes and wait for their lips to meet...

""Sorry for the disturbance!"" they all barged in from the door which made the two lovebirds jump from shock.

"...y-you idiots!" Kouta shouted at them

"Haha! No need to be mad muttsurini-kun, you can get that kiss sooner or later. Or maybe you had it a while ago" She winked at him which made him blush

"Well, so looks like Kudou is okay now" a person entered

""Principal!""

"Congrats, Kudou-san. You've won this contest" Sumire congratulated her

"And as for the cheater!" Minami and Mizuki said holding the Tsunekawa duo

"Those who cheated and the accomplice, meet me in the remedial classes!" Iron man, err, I mean Nishimura-sensei shouted and dragged the Tsunekawa duo.

""Serves you right, losers!"" they all said as they giggled

A few minutes later, Aiko and Kouta went to their respectful changing rooms to change.

Aiko into her school uniform and Kouta to his P.E. uniform. She went to her bag and got her diary and pen

_'(She writes the full happenings in the swimming competition up to the almost kiss part...) I think this will be a good start for me and muttsurini-kun. Just like they always say, there's always a rainbow after a storm!'_

She smiles as she was writing this. Unknown to her...

"...you're writing another diary entry huh?" this made her jump

"Gya! Mou... Don't scare me like that! How did you enter here by the way?"

"... I am the Silent ninja pervert you know?"

"Can't you at least go in through the door and knock? I hate you!" she giggled after she said such words

"... I wasn't asking you out and yet I'm already rejected?" he said in a teasing voice and smirked at her.

She walked to him and their faces were only inches apart

"Shut up..." she kissed him on the lips and they stayed in that position for who knows how long.

* * *

Outside the changing room...

"They're so sweet nee? Aki?"

"Sou desu nee Akihisa-kun"

"O, oi! W, why are you both leaning to me!?"

"...Yuuji"

"W, what's with the taser and leaning, Shouko!?"

CUT! :D

* * *

A/N: Yay! Finished! Hope you guys love this as much as I do! Reviews are welcome and add to favorites are much appreciated. 'til next time!


End file.
